Sol and Chaos
by LynxAshwood
Summary: You may know these two but what you don't know is that they've met before. My first book. Under heavy update. I have the book written its just a matter of getting it edited and uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these characters just the story. The characters belong to SEGA.

Chapter Blaze

As I got up and took a good long look at my surroundings, waiting for my brain to wake up, I finally realized that today I was supposed to meet my grandfather. My body ached at the thought of going to visit him just to get beaten, he was an evil little man. I hated the thought that my mother knew nothing about this. I rushed to get myself ready for this awful day. If I had a choice in the matter, I would have my grandfather (if I could even call him by the name) banished or put to death; the way he ruled made me sick. He had no mercy, he had no compassion, he had no feelings in general! Every time I visited him I left with more injuries than I could count physically and emotionally and the worst part; I couldn't say anything about it. If I tried to tell anyone they would immediately be burnt to death, for you see, my grandfather was a mage, so now I am forever cursed to never speak of anything he has ever done to every year, I am forced to endure countless hours of torture and I can never truthfully say who or what caused it.

After I had finished getting ready, I quietly walked into the throne room. I saw my mother; she was beautiful; the light from the stained glass window dancing across her orange fur. She turned and saw me; I faked a smile to keep my fear hidden. She quietly said "My dear Blaze, please you have no need to fear the mountains this trip; you're taking a different road this time." She said, not knowing the real reason I was fearful. I nodded. I turned my attention towards the windows; each one had a picture of a different Sol emerald, the sun was shining through the colored glass which made the floor look like some one had painted it, but it was beautiful. I gave a small sigh and saw my grandfathers carriage pull up. I looked at my mother with pleading eyes. "Please Mother, can't I just stay here with the maids? I just want to stay home this year, please just this one year!" I begged. My mother turned to me surprised and said quietly, "Blaze why are you all of a sudden against visiting your grandfather? You have always enjoyed your visits." "Mother I can't go!" I exclaimed "Why Blaze, can't you go!?" my mother asked worried. "I-" "Blaze how lovely to see you again!" My grandfather said as he burst through the door.

I stood in shock as my mother and grandfather pulled me out to the carriage. I was filled with rage. I had enough of this! Finally I was so mad I felt as if I might explode inside, but instead my hands became engulfed in fire. The fire swirled around them like a serpent. The two who had been dragging me to the carriage yelped in pain and immediately let go. Now that I was free, guess what? I stood there in shock just looking at my hands. I felt no burn. This was the strangest thing I had ever seen. Once I realized what was happening, I ran back and hid behind a bookshelf.

I looked out of a near by window and saw many people searching for me. I quickly got away from the window. "How do I get myself into these situations? Just a moment ago everything was fine, but now everyone is furious with me." I risked another peak out the window...no one. "Thank the Sol emeralds I am safe, for now." I gave a sigh and slipped back behind the book shelf.

As time dragged on, I began to play around with my new found ability to, ahem...play with fire, as I was messing around with my new trick, I started to make pictures with the flames. I let images play in my head and I would imitate them with my fire. Later I just began to play with it. I would throw the fire from hand to hand, or toss it into the air. For the fiftieth time, I tossed a flame into the air, but it ended up landing on the curtain hanging from a nearby window. The fire began to spread. This was no longer a game.

"Well if I burn to death here it would be better than going with that evil twisted little man." I thought to myself. I looked up at the curtain; the flame slowly working itself to the walls. As the flames grew closer, I closed my eyes, waiting for the flames to lick my fur. Surprisingly, nothing. I opened one eye and then the other; the flames didn't touch me. Then I did something stupid and touched the flame. Needless to say, it hurt. Like really badly! I ripped my hand out of the flames. "Why the heck did I do that!?" I thought to myself. I looked up at the walls to see that the flames had spread quicker than I had thought. All the walls where covered in thick flames.

My eyes widened. I quickly got out from behind the shelf, and not a moment too soon. After I got out the ceiling over it collapsed. I ran down the halls, the smoke stinging my eyes. "Mother!" I called frantically, searching for her. I ran down into the throne room coughing and wheezing, for there was hardly any air left at all; it was all smoke.

I saw my mother lying across the floor and I ran up to her and shook her. "Mother get up! We have to get out of here!" I yelled. I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see my grandfather. "Blaze get over here and help me now or I will-" "You'll what!? You've already done anything you possibly can to me! Name one reason I should help you!" My grandfather said nothing. "You know what? I will help!" I said as I lit fire and threw it at the ceiling above him. "I'll help rid the world of you!" I yelled. The ceiling fell and that was the last I ever saw of my grandfather. I looked back at my mother. She wasn't even breathing, so I turned and walked out. There was nothing I could do..

Thanks for your patience! I love you all! LynxAshwood.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I do not own these characters just the story.

Chapter 2 Shadow

I was aboard the ARK, just another day like any other. Or that's what I thought, now I realize that day was one that had changed me forever. I walked down the hall of the ARK looking for my good friend Maria. Maria was the only person I trusted. She was and always will be the best friend I ever had.

As I looked around I saw a few other people but I never did see Maria, many of the people would look at me strangely like I was a complete stranger. but of course I was different then most of the I walked down one last hall alarms and lights started to go off. "What's happening!?" I asked everyone who was frantically running passed me.

"Maria!" I called as I ran around the ship looking for her. Every minuet felt like an hour, I ran all over the ship trying to find her. After a while someone crashed into me while I was turning a corner "watch where your-" I stopped when I saw who I had hit "Maria Where the heck where you! I have been looking every where for you!" I said as I got up.

I looked down at Maria who was still crouched down on the floor. "Had I hit her that hard?" I thought to myself. I saw Maria pulling a blood covered hand away from her stomach, my eyes widened "Maria what happened!?" she looked up at me, once she had gathered her strength she grabbed my arm and pulled me down the halls.

As she led me I tried to process what was happening. As Maria began to get weaker she slowed down slightly, once we had reached the escape pods she leaned against the wall and began to breath heavily. "Maria what is going on?" I asked as she began to type in destination for the small ship. "Shadow no matter what, I want you to protect the world and its people. I need you to promise me that" She said trying to keep her emotions in check.

As Maria stepped away from the key board some of the enemy's men opened the door "stop, You two are coming with us" One said "stay away from Shadow!" Maria demanded "listen little girl just come with us and we won't hurt you" another said. Maria turned around pushed me into the ship and hit the launch button. All I saw was Maria falling dead on the floor.

I promise I'll upload chapters ASAP.


	3. Chapter 3

sadly I must say it again. I do not own these characters just the story.

Chapter 3 what no one else knows.

"How could I have been so idiotic!?" Blaze said scolding her self as her mind was at war. Finally Blaze couldn't take it and started to punch the trunk of the tree she had been sitting next to. "Get out of my head!" She said, as she continued to punch the tree.

Finally her hands couldn't take any more. She stopped the flood of fury and sat back down, her gloves ripped to shreds."You to huh?" A voice called from behind her, she turned to see a black hedgehog. "what?" she asked wondering who in the world could know the anger she felt. "judging by the way your hitting that tree I would say you've had a pretty sucky life" he said looking at her gloves that now had a few blood stains on them. "I hate this whole stupid thing!" Blaze yelled and hit the tree once more with about as much power as she had left.

"Me too" he said quietly and walked over to her "may I asked what your name is?" Blaze looked at him "its Shadow" he said "my name's Blaze" she two sat there and talked quietly about past memories that haunted their mind's. For a moment they would sit in silence the next moment they would be talking about some small thing, after the sun go low the two got up to leave "it was nice meeting you Shadow, maybe we will meet again somewhere" Blaze said and half smiled then turned to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear readers you're probably sick of hearing this but I must say it once more for the people out there with the thickest of skulls. I do not own these characters just the story. (i don't own the music listed either)

Chapter:4 You!?  
Present day As Blaze sat in Amy's living room, Amy suddenly jumped up off the couch a few moments after her phone had buzzed "Blaze guess what, guess what!" "Sonic's throwing a party" Blaze whispered highly annoyed "Soniku is throwing a party!" Amy squealed with excitement"great" Blaze said her words dripping with sarcasm "oh come on Blaze you have to go! It I'll be fun! Everyone's going to be there!""Amy you know I don't like theses kind of things" Blaze said "well to bad! I will drag you there if I have to!" Amy said smiling, Blaze groaned.

Shadows POV

"Oh come on Shadow you have to go!" Rouge said. "no" Shadow said bluntly and walked into his room. Rouge leaned against the door frame "Shadow the hedgehog! I demand that you go to this party or so help me I will not give you one momment of peace and quiet!" Rouge threatened, Shadow knew she wasen't joking she had done this many time's be for and he absolutely hated it "fine I'll go to the freaking party! But if faker dose something stupid I'm leaveing" Shadow growled. "Oh and Shadow please try not to get in a fight with Blaze. I've herd a lot about her and I don't want you to get off on the wrong foot with her" After Rouge had finished she left the Emohog as she called him in silence. "Blaze...where have I herd that name be for?" Shadow said to himself.

Later that night.

Blaze was in the kitchen helping Amy and Cream finish cooking, but to tell the truth Blaze and Cream 'sampled' most of the treats. "These are wonderful miss Amy!" Cream said "yeah you have really out done your self Amy!" Blaze agreed "thanks you guys, i just hope everyone else likes them as much as you" Amy said. About that time Rouge and Shadow had just pulled up, as they entered the house Rouge looked around, music playing just loud enough to here it over every one talking and laughing. Shadow left to find an open seat, as he glanced around he saw almost everyone he knew and a few he didn't.

He scanned the crowd for the one named Blaze "why dose that name seems so familiar!?" Shadow thought to himself, maybe she was an employee at one of the coffee shops or something? Where ever he had herd it, it must have been importent or he wouldn't have remembered it so long. "Hey everyone the food is ready come get a plate and dig in!" Sonic yelled.

Shadow got up but stopped when he saw who was standing a few feet away. It was her, that cat he had met years ago. She haden't aged a day. Blaze caught site of him and turned to face him. "You!?" They yelled in union. Suddenly all eyes where them. Shadow, feeling uneasy with everyones eyes glued to them grabbed Blazes arm and led her out side. "Well that went better than I expected" Rouge said. Suddenly every one in the house burst into a fit of laughter.

Once Shadow and Blaze where away from everyone else they began to talk as if they had just seen each other yesterday "I knew that I would see you again somewhere" Blaze said happily. Shadow smirked "what do ya say we get away from all this" Shadow said and motioned at the house. Blaze nodded "I think that would be great" she said.

The two managed to get to Shadows car without anyone noticing. "Where do you wana go?" Shadow asked "I dunno anywhere" Blaze shrugged. "You might want to hold on to something" Shadow said. Blaze raised an eyebrow, then Shadow slammed the gas peddle and shot off like a jet. Blaze was absolutely terrified. Shadow gave a little chuckle, "what the hell is so funny?!" Blaze said angrily. Shadow smirked "stop worrying" he said. Blaze punched Shadow in the arm "If your going to go this fast, at least put both hands on the steering wheel!" Blaze said. Shadow smirked and slowed down so he could get out of Blazes driving ed class. After a few moments of silence Shadow finnaly asked "do you like coffee?" "yeah, why?" Blaze replied.

Shadow handed her a copy of a coffee shop menu. "decide what you want know, they ask for you orders pretty quickly" Shadow said. As Blaze looked over the menu Shadow took out a CD he had and put it into the slot. The songs that began to play were: Welcome home (sanitarium) by Metallica. Wanted dead or alive by Bon Jovi. All the small things by Blink 182. Intergalactic By Beastie Boys. Fuel by Metallica. and the song that made them both silent: First date by Blink 182. After that song Shadow ejected the CD, turning slightly red. Blaze held her hand out and Shadow handed her the disk, once Blaze had it she melted it. Shadow smirked "thanks" "anytime" Blaze replied.

Once they had got to the coffee shop they ordered their drinks and talked about small things. "you know I didn't even want to go to the party Sonic was throwing" Shadow looked up at her "Rouge had to threaten me to get me to go" he said. "well if you hadn't come you wouldn't have got to see me" Blaze smiled. "I guess that's true" Shadow replied. "enjoy!" a waiter said cheerfully as she put two cups of coffee on the table. Blaze smiled she hadn't had coffee in so long just the smell made her happy.

the two sipped their coffee talking a bit here and there but nothing interesting enough that you would have the patience to read. Once they had finished they paid and walked back to the car. (obviously their not going to just walk out leaving the bill) "What time is it?" Blaze asked "a quarter past twelve" Shadow said "oh...I better get back to Amy's" Blaze said dissipointed that the night had gone by so fast. "You still don't have a house yet?" Shadow asked. "yeah...but I only need a little bit more" Blaze stopped "I just need to find somewhere I can get that little bit more" She said sighing


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 teaching a blue hedgehog to shut up.

Shadow woke up feeling awful. "Get up lazy, were going over to Sonic's house!" Rouge yelled. Shadow growled at the thought of the faker. "I have a feeling I'm go a pound him today." he said louder then he intended "oh shut up will you! stop being such an emohog!" Rouge said aggravated.

Blaze's POV

Blaze got up early to watch the sun rise, there was something about the sun rise that was just indescribable. As all the colors rose above the trees Blaze sighed and smiled. Amy walked in looking groggy "Blaze? Why are you up so early its saterday?" Amy asked "what do you mean?" "Blaze its five in the morning!" "its not that early." "forget it, it's to early to wonder about things." Amy said and went back up stairs to bed.

Shadow's POV

"So faker I herd you took Blaze for a 'drive'. " Sonic said pouring so much sarcasm on 'drive' that his words where practicly drowning in it. "Don't even mention last night, or so help me I will brake every bone in your body!" Shadow said through his clenched teeth. "Why? Did Blaze slap you or something, or where you and her in the back seat?" Sonic snickered. "THATS IT!" Shadow yelled and knocked Sonic to the ground, punching him till he was satisfied with the mark he left on the blue idiot.

Blaze and Amy walked in Amy gasped when she saw her soniku with a black eye bloody nose and many other wounds, Blaze glared at Shadow "What the hell happened!" She yelled. Shadow didn't say anything. Blaze yanked Shadow down to eye level. "What the hell happened!" she yelled at him once more. "this blue idiot thinks we (in auditable) " Shadow whispered.

"Sonic you fucking jerk!" Blaze yelled and clawed him across the face. Blaze left the house in rage and Shadow followed. Amy loooked down at Sonic. "what did you say about them Sonic?" Amy asked "I might have implied that they wherein the back seat" Sonic said. Amy slaped him across the face. "Sonic the hedgehog! That is, rude, inappropriate, and just plain wrong! I'm supprised Shadow and Blaze didn't beat you more than they did!" Tails came in from his work shop and raised an eyebrow at Sonic. Yes he herd the whole thing. "Sonic you really need to learn when to shut up." Tails said


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 old memories new feelings

Blaze walked away from that house furious, she could not believe one of her best friends would say that! Blaze didn't know where she was going but she had to go somewhere where the blue hedgehog wasen't! Suddenly Shadows car pulled up in front her "hop in" he said. Blaze gladly took the invitation and jumped in the passenger side.

As she looked out the window many rain clouds filled the sky. Yet, Blaze knew it wouldn't rain for a while. Blaze noticed they had stopped at the same coffee shop as last night. Blaze stepped out and smelt that beautiful scent of coffee, she smiled lightly. She turned to look at Shadow, he smiled at her.

They went in and sat down an waiter began to walk over to them but was quickly stopped when someone else walked over to the table. "Hey Shadow who's the lady?" A employee asked "hey James, this is Blaze" Shadow replied "so you finally got one huh Shadow" James said jokingly, Shadow face palmed "James don't, we've had enough nonsense to deal with today" "oh my bad, so what can I get for you?" "Surprise us" Shadow said smirking.

Shadow and Blaze talked for while about almost everything, (Nothing to interesting though) "here you are, two of our best brews" James said putting the coffee on the table. They both thanked him and began to drink the hot liquid. Of course Blaze burnt her tongue on the first sip, They both chuckled a little, but Blaze still made sure to get a straw be for she drank any more.

After they finished they drove around a bit more, they stopped at a place Blaze didn't quite remember. "Shadow what is this place?" Blaze asked trying to remember "i call it past memories, but its just another tree for anyone else" Blaze smiled this is where they had met all those years ago, it looked exactly the same, well except for the tree had grown. "I knew I would come back here again" Blaze said.

They sat on a limb of the tree in complete silence, others might have felt uncomfortable in the silence but for them it felt completely natural. Blaze rested her head on Shadows shoulder and Shadow gently rested his chin on her head. The clouds started to close in and the sky got dark, and without warning 'BANG!' a bolt of lightning hit the ground with a loud clap of thunder trailing only milliseconds behind it.

Blaze gripped Shadows arm and curled up against him, she shivered with fear. The rain began to pour down. "lightning. there had to be lightning" Blaze thought highly annoyed. "Sh-Shadow? C-Could you take me home?" Blaze asked trembling, Shadow nodded.

As they where slowly walking back to the car, Shadow grabbed Blaze's wrist and turned her around to face him, the rain pouring down with the moon reflecting the water that was on her fur gave her a glow. He looked into her eyes. Shadow got closer as did Blaze until there faces where only mere inches away, then...Shadow backed away and sighed "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" Shadow said not wanting to look at her.


End file.
